


mode of ... [ uniforms ]

by RenTDankworth



Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossdressing, Drabble, Erogurotober, Erogurotober2019, Español | Spanish, Female school uniforms, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, School Uniforms, Sexual Tension, Uniform Kink, Unresolved Sexual Tension, boys using skirts, just because
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenTDankworth/pseuds/RenTDankworth
Summary: La idea de usar una falda sonaba ridícula para ambos.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The World of Mercy [Erogurotober2019] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564330
Kudos: 13





	mode of ... [ uniforms ]

**Author's Note:**

> ESTO ESTÁ BASADO EN UN ROL QUE PERDÍ PARA SIEMPRE CUANDO ME MATARON MI CUENTA DE TSUKISHIMA. PERO LA IDEA ME ENCANTÓ TANTO QUE D E B Í A HACER ALGO ASÍ.

La idea de usar una falda sonaba ridícula para ambos. Es decir, no porque las faldas sean una mala prenda o algo por el estilo; sino porque con su altura y complexión, es difícil encontrar una que les quede bien del largo, o que mínimo alcance a llegar a la cintura –a menos que sea mandada a hacer a la medida, claro está–.

Tal vez por eso habían dejado la idea de lado hasta que Tsukishima, quién sabe cómo o por ayuda de quién, había conseguido no solo una falda, sino que traía consigo dos uniformes femeninos de Karasuno adaptados especialmente para ellos.

Kageyama solo puede maldecir a la persona que haya ayudado a ese maldito poste andante a conseguir su cometido antes de tomar, de manera brusca y con el rostro completamente rojo, el uniforme que había sido maquilado especialmente para él.

¿En qué momento Tsukishima había conseguido sus medidas? Eso es algo que no quiere saber, gracias.

.

En el momento en el que Kageyama siente la intensa mirada de Tsukishima sobre su persona, sobre todo sobre sus torneadas piernas siendo apenas cubiertas por la falda del uniforme, el sonrojo y la ira no tardan en notarse. Sobre todo, cuando el rubio suelta un sarcástico comentario sobre lo bien que le queda la falda.

Maldito.

Pero él tampoco puede evitar mostrarse curioso al ver las largas piernas del rubio siendo apenas cubiertas por una falda que le queda aún más corta de lo apropiado para una estudiante.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves, _Rey_? —cuestiona el más alto con sorna—. Porque a mí vaya que me _encanta_ lo que veo —esa maldita sonrisa de burla que Tobio muchas veces ha fantaseado con romper de un balonazo se deja entre ver en los delgados labios del mayor.

Kageyama no responde. Solo desvía su mirada y voltea la cabeza dejando en claro que está demasiado avergonzado por haberse sorprendido por Tsukishima.

A él también le gusta. No, le _encanta_ ver las largas piernas de Tsukishima Kei siendo apenas cubiertas de una manera decente por la oscura falda, y ver que el muy _maldito_ tenía también que usar calcetas largas le hace sentir aún peor.

—¿Y qué si me gusta verte vestido así? —contraataca Kageyama con su voz autoritaria.

Kei solo ríe bajo ante la respuesta, sabiendo que Tobio es demasiado fácil de leer y provocar. Pero, sobre todo, de qué va a ser sumamente divertido molestarlo con el hecho de que se ve muy bien con un uniforme de colegiala.

Muy a su pesar, Tsukishima podría estar más afectado que Kageyama, aunque no lo demuestre.


End file.
